Just Want You to Know
by Icelenathehumanicemaiden
Summary: Dedicated to my nanny. How would you feel if you walked into your older stepbrother's bedroom and found him half dead on the floor? Shuichi goes to the hospital to be there for him for his final hours. Who thought this would be so hard? *NO YAOI*


**This is for my nanny. She's the greatest person anyone could ask for. I could not have asked for anyone else better than her. She's in the hospital. I just want her to know I'm going to miss her. **

The demon picked him up and stabbed his chest violently over and over. It was a cruel sight to see. And hard for the younger Shuichi, who stood in the doorway of his older step brother's room watching the strange creature attack him over and over and over again.

He didn't know how much time passed. But he now saw his brother on the ground, limp. Blood soaked the carpet. The creature was gone. Shuichi(the younger) ran to Shuichi(the elder) and picked him up in his arms. His mind frantically thought of how to take care of this. That's it! His pulse!...Still alive. Phew!

Okay. Still alive. For now. But what was he to do? He had no idea how to take care of a wound this deep. And Shiori wasn't going to be home for some time now. Ding...dong...That was fast!

He ran to the stairs with his brother in his arms screaming: "Mom, Help!" He climbed slowly down the stairs, for it was hard to climb stairs when your carrying an unconscious body. Shiori climbed up and met her younger son in the middle. She shouted and tears sprung to her eyes so fast, nothing would have stopped them or even come remotely close. The hospital! She needed to get to a hospital!

Now in the car, Shuichi(the younger) held his brother in is arms in the back seat. He prayed for everything to be okay, even though he knew that wouldn't be the case. His brother meant everything in the world to him! He couldn't let him pass. He just couldn't. Shuichi didn't understand. He had only just met this odd step brother of his and he feels attached to him. Him and his strange ways. He was always either out somewhere, or in his room doing who knew what? And he always came home injured. So this was nothing, right? Right? But he still worried. He still worried about the strange man nicknamed Kurama.

Kurama's POV)

It was now a few hours since I was put here again. I'm awake, but everyone thinks I'm out cold. It's thanks to my Yoko energies that keep me alert at such strange times. I'm used to it...I can feel my mother and step brother in the room with me. Mother is crying in the corner. Pouring out tears of sorrow and regret. I can't help but feel for her. The woman who raised me. Taught me how to love. How not all humans deserved to die. This is my fault. I have no right to cause her such pain.

Shuichi...the young, vigorous boy. I feel regret as well. He deserves a brother to be there to play with him and teach him. He needs someone his own age to love him like family. Friends are nice, but no one is as close as family. And thanks to my stupidity, he won't have any. I apologize, Shuichi.

I can feel the doctors doing everything they can to save me. It is futile. What they can't seem to grasp is that my heart was damaged in the fight. Not pierced, but damaged to some degree. The only thing keeping me alive is my demon energy. They push on my chest. My heart must have ceased to beat for a few moments there. I'm in such pain, I cannot realize it.

My eyes open just long enough to see my surroundings. What's this? Mother... she's holding my hand. She whispers to me...

"No. Don't go. My son..."

I'm sorry mother. I cannot comfort you. I haven't the energy to do so. My voice has left me for the time being. You look so sad, mother. Why do you cry? I'll be truly happy soon. Trust me. As long as my soul lives, I won't let Koenma take me away. I'm attached to this world. This world of humans. Koenma will not take me! I must fight.

With mother's other arm she holds Shuichi who's small frame quakes with sobs. I look at them both. Mother says to me:

"Shuichi, I just want you to know..."

And she kisses me. Right on the lips.

"...I'll miss you."

I gather the energy to speak, but it pains me. My tired body weakens at the thought of expending more energy, but I try.

"Mother..."

She gasps.

(Shiori's POV)

I can see my son's beautiful, emerald eyes staring at me with an intense sorrow I cannot understand. His eyes, now, more than ever, are filled with pain and great wisdom. I never understood this. even as a child he never acted like one. He was...different. But now I can see his eyes and they are filled with pain. The emerald glow is fading. Oh my word, I'm gong to lose him. It just hit me. I'm going to lose my son.

(Kurama's POV)

I open my mouth to speak. I hesitate for a bit, then the words to say just hit me.

"I...love you...mother."

She beams with a strange enthusiasm I rarely see in her. Her eyes brimming with happiness. I obviously made her happy with what I said. I nodded slowly had with new found strength grabbed Shuichi's hand and squeezed it, smiling. He stares at me with a blank gaze.

Ugh...this is it. My eyes slide shut and my vision turns to black. I can feel myself still there and then...nothing.

(Shuichi's POV)

I see my step brother's eyes shut and breath weaken until it isn't there. Doctors push on his chest and scream at each other for different reasons. They all looked panicked. his chest ceased to move and tears filled my eyes. I reached out to feel the hand that had squeezed mine just a few minutes ago. It was ice cold. He was gone. My step brother was truly dead.

I watch my mother clutch my brother's hand as if when she let go, she would lose her life as well. I had never seen her so shook up. She was always so lively and bright. I almost never saw her upset. But now...it's like she was different person altogether.

Oh, Shuchi(the elder), I just want to let you know...I love you, big bro..."

_What do you do when_ _all you ever lived for was suddenly ripped from right under your feet?  
When you think you have everything and suddenly you have nothing?  
We see the true reality of this world, and learn to let go...  
We just have to let go..._

"I'm gonna miss you, too"

**Just Want You to Know**


End file.
